wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tidesages
| leaders = Tidesage Council | races = K'thir | character = Shaman, Priest, Sage | capital = Shrine of the Storm | capitals = Stormsong Monastery Sagehold | theater = Kul Tiras, Great Sea | language = Common | affiliation = Kul Tiras, Storm's Wake, House Stormsong, Queen Azshara (Old Gods' forces) | status = Active }} The Tidesages (also spelled tidesages) or sea priests are a religious Kul Tiran group based in Stormsong Valley, in the Shrine of the Storm. Most people on Kul Tiras look to the seas for guidance the same way others look to the Light, but the tidesages have a much deeper connection with the water.Quest:The Missing Fleet In recent days, the Tidesages have withdrawn into their cloisters and seem uninterested in finding the legendary Kul Tiran fleet that has been missing for months.Quest:A Nation Divided Long had they listened to the sea to guide their ships and their people, gentle whispers imperceptible to most. But in recent times the voices changed, becoming demanding and even violent.Quest:Voices Below They started manipulating the Void,Quest:Zelling's Potential and while many turned hostile and started worshiping the horrors of the ocean, others remained firm in their duties to Kul Tiras. Their aid and mystical oceanic magic is requested in order to locate the fleet of legend.Quest:Stormsong Valley Description Tidesages study at Sagehold.Quest:A House Divided The tidesage order also possesses a sizable monastery in Boralus, where visitors are only allowed by boat. They have magical dominion over the oceans, can control water, storms, wind,BlizzCon 2017 Boss Design Workshop and have mastery over all the elements.Quest:No Price Too High They use wands to control their water elemental constructs.Quest:Douse the Flames Their aquatic magic also involves runes.Quest:The Rising Tide They carry ritual implements to augment their power: a Tidal Kris, an Abyssal Beacon, and a Wavecaller's Mantle.Quest:Means to an End The tidesages bless every last Kul Tiran ship, which is what really sets them apart from the visiting vessels in port. They help bring fish to nets in Tiragarde Sound and rains to the fields in Stormsong Valley. They also bless fishermen and their equipment, read the tides for omens, and pray for the return of sailors. A tidesage's day-to-day job involves, among other things, blessing the ships, reading the waters, and finding the best spots to fish.Hera Copeland#Quotes The Tidesages carry bells that call souls of the recently deceased to them for later release. They do not bury their dead, for the tides claim all.Quest:Lost, Not Forgotten Spirits are released into rivers that flow to the Shrine of the Storm in the sea. Legends say that as their spirits pass through the Shrine, they aid in the great blessing rituals that all Kul Tiran ships undergo. In that way, they never stop serving their people.Quest:Rest in the Depths Tidesages use seaweed and seal blubber to create tonics for illnesses.Quest:Aiding the Wharf Because storm silver is lightweight and resists corrosion, Kul Tirans use it in their ships.Quest:Ritualistic Preparations Once this sacred material is blessed by a sea priest for use in shipbuilding, it is buried under water for a year.Quest:Brined Justice The Tidesages worship a being known as the Tidemother. The magical wards Tidemother's Pride and Tidemother's Wrath that guard the Shrine of the Storm were said to be gifts from the sea itself. They long protected Kul Tiran flagships against even the fiercest storms, but since the Tidesages settled in Stormsong Valley they have instead kept the Shrine safe, as it seems that Lord Stormsong turned their power against outsiders.Quest:Sealed Fate In-game Lord Stormsong is revealed to have been a follower of Queen Azshara, and planned to conduct a ritual that would give her the entire Kul Tiran fleet which the tidesages held hostage. Many tidesages have become k'thir. Members ;Named *Lord Stormsong *Brother Pike *Brother Therold *Hera Copeland ;Units after they died turned into a K'thir Seacaller.]] *Boralus Tidesage *Tidesage Archivist *Tidesage Defector *Tidesage Doomspeaker *Tidesage Enforcer *Tidesage Initiate *Tidesage Officer *Tidesage Seacaller *Tidesage Spiritualist *Diligent Sea Priest *Sea Priest Notes *During BlizzCon 2017, they were referred to only as "sea priests". The name "Tidesage" was introduced during the Battle for Azeroth alpha. *Kul Tiras was established to have water magic users as early as in Warcraft III: the Frozen Throne. Speculation *Lieutenant Alverold's fleet might have gone missing due to the Tidesages abandoning their duties. *Emily Fairweather and Alchemist Hart may be members, as they wear the robe. Trivia *Tidesages share similarities with the priests of the Drowned God from the A Song of Ice and Fire series. References Category:Human organizations Category:Kul Tiras (kingdom) Category:Priest organizations Category:Religions Category:Tidesages